toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Gathering of the Overlords
'Ocean' The calming blue water spread as far as the eye could see, giving a feel of tranquility for any who found themselves on it's wet surface. Occasionally, the waves and beasts gave the ripples that distorted it from time to time, often giving sign of life within the ocean. On that day though, the ripples spread far due to a ship passing through it. It was a large procurer boat with the symbol of one of the world's leading research group that protected the rights of ingredients around the entire Human World, the IGO. The length ran longer than a speedboat and had more room for people to stand on and view the waters while they traveled, in this case, three figures found themselves there, sitting in the rest spot of the boat. The three consisted of one male, one female, and one giant panda almost twice the size of the boat itself. All three sighed at the same time, bored of waiting for their arrival. "How long have we been on this damn boat?" The woman inquired, fanning herself with her hand due to the heat that the sun was giving to them. "Beats me, I was hoping I'd be fast asleep by now so I never asked," the man replied in the same tone. All the beast did was yawn and scratch it's ear with it's paw. "Why did you take this damn request again?" she retorted, giving a glare that could melt rock. With that remark, he simply turned away and ignored her, not wanting to admit that although the IGO president gave him the information and he wanted to help the people, deep down, he wanted to try the ingredient too. Thinking about the food made drool come down his cheek, which caused the woman to stand up, overshadowing him and giving off a demonic aura. "...Deker... This Is for the IGO, Right?!" "Uh...sure Michelle...Of course.." That left no doubt in the woman's mind. She raised her hand and was about to give the man the smack of a lifetime when the ship's captain blew the horn. "Um, excuse me, you may wanna get to the front of the ship, we got something," the captain announced through the speaker. The combo got up and made their way there, looking off in the distance, only to find what looked like a barrel floating there. "Think it's dangerous?" Michelle asked with curiosity. "I don't know, but we'd better check it out," Deker replied. After stopping to where the barrel was now to the right of the ship, Deker closed his eyes and began to channel his calories, calling up his Appetite Energy. He projected it outward, creating a spatula and pulling the barrel right into the boat. Suddenly, as the barrel was put on the deck, it started to move. Not move like walking by itself, but it fell down, continuing. As people would approach it, suddenly they would hear a cracking sound. They would look around for any sign of what was cracking but then they discovered what it was. The barrel suddenly burst open, a black-haired man coming out of it. His arms were open and thrown up, his mouth open widely "I AM AWAKEN!!" Shout him as everyone saw it. The man was relatively tall, his muscles could be clearly seen as he had an open yellow shirt, black shorts and shoes and a orange hat. The group yelled out in shock, but Deker stopped when he started to realize who the person was, feeling a sense of irritation start to come over him. "Of all the oceans in all of the Human World, I've gotta run into you on This one?!" He yelled out, making Michelle and the beast look at him with confusion. "You know this weirdo?" Michelle inquired, surprised that her Combo partner would know someone who slept in a barrel. "What the hell are you doing here Damon?!" Deker yelled, ignoring Michelle's question. "PINKY!!!" The man who goes by the name of Damon screamed as he threw a punch at some random customer who definitely wasn't Deker. Said person evaded in a comical way while screaming like a girl. Damon turned to look at Zeke. Upon looking at it, the worst came to his mind. He touched Zeke's belly "Pinky? You've been eaten?!" Damon shout shocked, his teeth sharp and his eyes popping out. People around the scene just looked puzzled. "I will save you man! And then I will answer your question!" Damon said not noticing neither Michelle or Deker looking at his back. "Is he always like this?!" The blue-haired woman inquired, still shaking from the punch she narrowly dodged. "No, he's just being an idiot. Zeke, if you will," The Hannya Panda nodded and grabbed Damon's head, forcing him to turn around and see the people that were behind him. "OH! Better! Thank you!" Damon turned back to thank the big beast while also doing off some hand signals shouldn't he understand Damon's words. "So there are you guys! Deker and...who are you?" Damon tilted his head while saying this all out with a happy tone. "My combo partner, the person you tried to punch dumbass," Deker retorted, pinching the bridge of his nose with irritation. "I'm Michelle, pleased to meet you," she added, bowing in respect. "I must say it's a pleasure to meet someone pretty and seemingly nice as you Michelle! My bad I was trying to punch Pinky" Damon turned to look at Deker with a trolling face fault "Oh I see so you got a combo partner huh!" Damon cleaned his clothes a bit "And Zeke has grown!" "What's with that face?!" Deker growled in annoyance, comically glaring at the annoying man in front of him. Michelle couldn't help but chuckle at her partner's response, it was the first time she ever saw him get that mad over something, especially considering that their fights always played out like that too. Though for her, those two looked more like siblings than rivals. "So, why the hell did you pop out from a damn barrel?!" "Well I was in a secret mission where I spied on some guys that were planning to catch all the fishes off the Springan" Damon said with a husky tone, veins could be noticed at his forehead "But take it, I was disguised as a barrel! I lost sight of Helena and Rou! The guy I was spying threw me out on the sea...I DON'T KNOW WHY!" He shout, remembering how lonely he was in the sea, making a cryful funny face. Recomposing himself, Damon looked at them both "So what's why I popped out from a damn barrel! And now I'm headed for Springan!" He makes a super-hero pose "Though Lena will kill me if she notices I forgot her" Now he imagined someone with white long hair upwards with a demonic face. A look of despair covered Deker, turning his face white as he soon found himself falling to the ground, sticking his butt in the air. Michelle looked on with an eyebrow raised, confused by what was going on. "Why...Why do the gods hate me...?" he inquired, sounding muffled by his face pressing against the floor. "Something you wanna tell me?" Michelle asked, pulling up her partner from his vest. "That's where we're going too..." An awkward silence followed after. "I will just go there to see the fish and all...why? Are you following me because you doubt my skills?" Damon stared comicaly at Deker "Did you forget why I was given that Overlord title?" That sounded like Damon was recalling some encounter from the past. "As if I'm following you!" Deker retorted, getting up from his depressed state and getting angry again, "And don't forget that I'm one too you bastard!" "Did you even tell the reason to your woman then?" Damon pointed at Michelle with his nose without losing sight of Deker. "He discovered the Cola Turtle, a new species that no one had ever seen before in the history of the Gourmet Age," Michelle added, going over to Damon and grabbing his nose comically, pulling it hard. "I'm no one's woman, got it?!" Her aura gave the look of a demon. "Got it!" Damon said still with an wide smile on his lips as he deployed a similar aura "So what are you gonna do there Pinky?!" He turned to look at Deker although his nose was still held by Michelle. "I'm going cuz the IGO requested I check out the rumors about some kind of creature that could provide a lot of good fish dishes, King Tritonis," Deker replied. The name itself was enough for both Michelle and Damon to stop goofing around and turn their attention to him. "Really? I heard those things are incredibly dangerous, even some Bishokuya don't try and take one without risk of facing the Alpha," she added. "Aha! One of those lake's beasts huh!" Damon said happy, fixing his hat and hair as he looked at them both "If that's it, then we might have some Bishokukai guys over there too! Hahaha!" Damon laughed at the thought, closing his eyes. "No way, this is my hunt-" Before Deker could continue, he felt Michelle give a chop right into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him and causing him to drop to his knees. "That'd be us, you included since I'm sure we'll need all the help we can get," She added, causing her partner to try and deny her suggestion but only succeed in getting another kick to the gut. "Some Bishokuyas yes! Hehe!" Damon sat at a nearby chair, watching the water in the direction of the land which could already be seen. 'Wul Continent' Soon the large ship would stop at the bay of a small city in this Wul Continent. It was so small that some houses were made inside the trees, they were quite near to the Wul Jungle at this point. Damon jumped off the ship quickly, landing on the beach as he looked around and smelled the air. Grabbing their gear, the trio jumped off and looked on to see the Wul Plains ahead of them with, home to an entire field of wild-flowers. Deker went towards them and kneeled, realizing what they were. "Sweet, Peaceful Flowers ." He smiled, plucking one and putting it on his scarf. Peaceful Flowers Capture Level: Less than 1 "I've heard of these," Michelle added, mimicking her partner's actions, "They're suppose to be able to determine what Capture Level a beast is." She too grabbed one and placed it in her belt. "Don't we have the equipment which does this?" Damon asked making a funny face, much like he was annoyed although for unknown reasons. The brunette looked around, as if analyzing the area. He located a nearby lake, running towards it as he kneed before it "I gotta drink some of this! They say Wul's lakes are delicious to tast--" Damon stopped suddenly as he noticed some kind of deer-like beast peeing inside the lake nearby him. The Hunter quickly jumped off water, surprised and angered. His face fault consisted on his eyes popping oout of his skull, his mouth wide open as he screamed in surprise. With the jump, he fell on the land, still surprised and trying to clean his tongue "AHHHH". A couple of feet from him, Deker was busting a gut, falling on his back as he continued to laugh mockingly at his fellow overlord with Zeke doing the same. Michelle tried her best not to laugh as she went over to him and handed him what looked like a Japanese lantern. "Here, these are Sakeyashi Fruit. Really heavy ones too so the alcohol level is pretty good, I'd offer some Bubble Water but Deker's hording it." "It's in my damn Full Course, not like he'll even appreciate it! Hell, he probably can't even drink it, guy doesn't know Food Honor!" The pink-haired hunter yelled out, drinking from a canteen he had. "Thank you!" Damon drank the fruit Michelle gave him as he bowed to her. After drinking it, like if he was some bipolar person, Damon's eyes were blank as veins popped up on his face. "You..." Some kind of red aura erupted around Damon as he furiously screamed "YOU HAD A FUCKING CANTEEN?!" The aura erupted even more, the sudden mood appearing because of his power. "OF COURSE I KNOW FOOD HONOR DAMNIT!!!" Damon shout again clenching his palms in fists as he continued to scream angry. Deker felt a sudden rush of energy just erupt forward, creating a shock-wave as it caused the flowers that he and Michelle had to wilt entirely, showing how strong he really was. Before he could attack, the chef quickly slapped him upside the head. "Knock it off, we don't have to be fighting with each other! That goes for you too big mouth!" Deker started shaking with fear as his eyes went white, making him smile and salute with fear. Damon looked furiously at a nearby rock, suddenly smashing his head on it. The impact cracked the rock completely while also doing few damage to the ground below it. The Gourmet Hunter then raised his head violently and turned at them. His face now had an smile "Woo, now I'm cool!" Damon gave a funny deep breath "If you wanted the calm Overlord, Michelle! You'd hope to stumble upon Smoky!" Damon then changed the direction he was looking at, still with an smile on his face. Definitely weird how quick he could be angered. Michelle looked over to Deker with a raised eyebrow, waiting to hear what he had to say about that. His reponse was him pinching the bridge of his nose before shaking his head. "Don't ask...Trust me, having to deal with this guy is hard enough," he remarked, getting up and walking over to them with Zeke following. "Alright. If what the IGO said is true, then the Leviathan is suppose to be in some place called the Springan over at the Wul Plains. Guess we'll have to cross through the jungle and mountains if we wanna get there," He inquired as Zeke snorted. At that point, all Michelle could do was pinch the bridge of her nose in annyoance before looking over to where the jungle was at. "This is going to become such a pain." Category:The Leviathan's Path Category:Chapter